Foolish
by minimerc
Summary: Amelia's thoughts about a certain rocky chimera


I'm bored and I don't have camp today so I decided to write this. I know I have to finish that chapter for the other story but I'm just too lazy. This is about Amelia's feelings during Zel's 2 year absences. Enjoy your read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or it's characters or the song 'Foolish' by Ashanti.  
  
  
  
~Murder INC..... Ashanti.....  
  
Rain began to drizzle as the princess of Seyruunsat on her window seat. 'Why me? Why him?' she thought as a tear strayed from her large saffire eyes.  
  
~See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
Amelia watched the rain for it always seemed to remind her of a certain blue chimera named Zelgadiss Greywers. She missed him the most out of all of the rest of the Slayers. She didn't know why she felt this way for him because it didn't make sence. He usually seemed cold to her.  
  
~See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
It's been two years since he left and broke the raven haired princess's heart, to find his cure. She was furious with him and said that she hated him every day he was gone but she knew it was a down right lie.  
  
~Baby, I don't know why you treat me so bad  
  
You says you love me, no one above me  
  
And I was all you had  
  
'At times he seemed to actually care for me. He even sacrificed himself to save me from Gaav but sometimes he acts as if it were a mistake' the 18 year old princess thought  
  
~And though my heart is eatin' for you  
  
I can't stop cryin'  
  
I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way  
  
And still I stay  
  
More tears began to stain her childish, tan face. 'And the injust thing is that I let him get away with it.'  
  
~See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
The rain began to comfort the sorrowful princess as she sat there, like so many days before, thinking about Zelgadiss. She remembered the day he had left. She could never forget that day.  
  
~See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
The small frame of Amelia shivered as she remembered. He had snuck away while she was asleep. "Why must you hurt me so, Zelgadiss-san?" she asked the quiet, wiping away her tears.  
  
~Baby, I don't know why you wanna do me wrong  
  
See, when I'm home, I'm all alone  
  
And you are always gone  
  
Boy, you know I really love you  
  
I can't deny  
  
I can't see how you can bring me to so many tears  
  
After all these years  
  
"Zelgadiss-san, no one look like except for you. I still think you look cool the way you are." Amelia protested for the umpteenth time, about to go into her justice speech mode. "Amelia I don't need one of your justice speeches right now. Besides you wouldn't understand. You've lived a perfect life and everyone loves you." the chimera stated.  
  
"Everyone except for you." the raven haired princess spat bitterly as the rain pitter-pattered on the glass. 'Why did you leave me? You have to have known I loved you but you left me anyway.' thought the depressed princess as tears flowed rapidly down her rosy cheeks.  
  
~See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
Out of habit, she rubbed her bare wrist where her braclette used to be. She had given it to him as an unsaid promise that he would return to Seyruun, to her, someday.  
  
~See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
'Maybe he doesn't like me. The only reason he came back was to use the libraries. He was only using me, like Lina-san, for my power.' she tried to convince herself to be anger with Zel but she just couldn't do it. He had some kind of hold over her.  
  
~Oh, I trusted you, I trusted you  
  
So sad, so sad, what love will make you do  
  
She trusted him like she always had and he had ran from her. She had excepted him for the beautiful, just person he was on the inside and yet he couldn't see that.  
  
~All the things that we accept  
  
Be the things that we regret  
  
So all of my ladies  
  
Feel me, come on sing with me  
  
Amelia touched her lips, where she had kissed him. She didn't regret it at the time but now was a different story. She regreted it because that was probably the reason he left for so long.  
  
~See when I get the strength to leave you  
  
Always tell me that you need me  
  
And I'm weak cuz I believe you  
  
And I'm mad because I love you  
  
'If he doesn't want me then the only just thing is to find someone else that will love me back.' but the princess's train of thought was interupted as the door to her room opened. "Amelia," said a formilar voice, "I need your help." The princess jumped up, alittle shocked but replied, "Of course Zelgadiss-san. What do I have to do?"  
  
~So I stop and think that maybe  
  
You could learn appreciate me  
  
Then it all remains the same that  
  
You ain't never gonna change, never gonna change  
  
Never gonna change  
  
'Maybe he does like me afterall.' she thought to herself as the chimera explained the plan. She chanted the words as she was told to, hoping that this would finally be the right cure but it was another flop. Zel cursed and then distanced himself from the princess again, walking off to the nearest library, forgeting she even existed.  
  
~See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
The princess rushed back to her room, taking refuge under her covers, and began to softly sob. 'My heart can't be played with like this anymore. It's very injust to play with a girls heart.'  
  
~See, my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
'Why do I keep going back to him? I miss him when he's gone but it hurts when I'm with him.' the princess thought as she buried her face deeper into the fluffy pillow.  
  
~Baby, why you hurt me  
  
Leave me and desert me  
  
Boy, I gave you all my heart  
  
And all you did was tear it up  
  
"Why do you hurt me so bad, Zelgadiss-san? Why do you always leave me alone? Why do you leave my heart in pieces on the floor?" she whispered, her voice cracking, leaving her covers to sit at her window.  
  
~Lookin' out my window  
  
Knowing that I should go  
  
Amelia looked out of her window at her beautiful garden below, drying her tears with the hem of her dress. She noticed the rain had stopped, 'I know I just should get over him but I....' She began to walk out of her room, not noticing the big rock (excuse the pun) in her way.  
  
~Even when I pack my bags  
  
There's something always holds me back  
  
She smacked into him and landed on the floor. "Amelia, are you alright?" Zelgadiss asked, alittle embarassed with being so close to the princess after what had happened last time. "Hai Zelgadiss-san, do you need something?" she inquired, a cheery smile playing on her lips. 'I guess I can't get over him. There's something that's holding me back.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well whatcha think? Good? Bad? Tell me in the review. Ja ne. 


End file.
